


Wings and Leather

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Misuse of Kingsman Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping around Christmas time can be a pain in the arse with the crowd and everything, even for spies. Fortunately, Harry has no qualms using any tool at his disposition and Eggsy's background and training are a huge advantage for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Johan!
> 
> I hope you like your gift, I had great fun writing it! I also hope you had/will have a great day! I want to thank you for all the amazing art you share with us, it's always brightening my day! You're amazing and are so talented!

Harry was not used to think about what kind of gifts to buy for Christmas. His parents had always been the practical kind of people, letting a list of things they might want laying around for him to find when he had been old enough to reciprocate and before Merlin and the Knights, he had never really been close to anyone. His gifts for Merlin were usually some overpriced coffee and an overpriced bottle of scotch, his old friend more than okay with the lack of originality behind the presents, and the Knights rarely bothered with gifts beside the ones for the gag secret Santa exchange.

But for Eggsy, he found he wanted to go through all the trouble, going so far as to go window shopping alone, fist clasped tightly around the handle of his umbrella in an attempt to resist doing something to the other shoppers he would regret. At least he had the presence of mind not bringing the rainmaker, so it was merely a plain old umbrella. The things he would do for the boy.

Harry nearly wished to turn back time a year. Even though they had both known where it was leading, his relationship with Eggsy had still been in the early stages, where grand romantic gestures were still acceptable. Grand romantic gestures with the sole function of sweeping someone of their feet were easy compared to a thoughtful gift that would be meaningful to the both of them and show Eggsy that Harry’s love still ran deep even now that they had set into a comfortable routine.

On a whim he entered a shop he never thought he would enter in his life, cringing a bit at the more garish clothes in display. While he would admit to having a certain fondness for the black and gold jacket Eggsy still wore often, some of what he was seeing right now should have been burned on sight.

It didn’t help his mood that he was clearly not in his place here, judging by the age of the crowd milling around. He was about to leave, striking the idea as a crazy impulsion, when he spotted the perfect gift in the back of the store.

Eggsy had bemoaned the loss of his favourite pair of trainers, the one with the wings, for weeks after they had been ruined when night out with friend had ended up in a fight with an assassin. And even though he definitely had enough money to replace them, he had never done so, even if Harry would still sometime catch him sighing longingly at the spot where he used to leave the trainers.

He tried to make his to the back of the store, tried being the operative word. He knew better than to generalize, but clearly the sample of young people in the shop were clearly why this generation was thought as rude.

He briefly entertained the idea of starting a brawl in the middle of the store and fight his way to the other end of the store, before dismissing the idea.

A gentleman should never fight without a good reason.

When Harry finally made it to his destination, he was happy to find out that the pair on display was precisely the size he was looking for. He was about to grab the other trainer and wave to a clerk to indicate he was ready to pay, when the shoe was snatched right from under his hand, someone exclaiming with excitation not far from his ear.

Now, Harry Hart was a gentleman. He very rarely resorted to harsh action.

But his day had been spent quite fruitlessly until this precise moment, the crowd overbearing even with yet two weeks before Christmas.

He wanted to be in the comfort of his home, wanted to be with Eggsy and not have to deal with the nonsense of Christmas shoppers.

So even if it wasn’t really excusable, the fact that he reached for his watch and darted the rude young man and caught the trainer from the now loose grip. Feeling magnanimous now that he had the pair in hands, he also caught the poor unconscious bastard before he could fall and crack his head on the floor. That was something Harry would never wish on anyone.

It had been so quick, a matter of mere seconds in fact, that no one had seen what had happened and he needed to ask loudly for someone to call an ambulance before anyone realised something was amiss.

Harry lowered the young man to the ground, let someone else take over and, knowing that he would only wake up with an headache and no recollection of the last hour, he made his way to the front in order to pay.

Once outside, his purchase secure in his hands, he didn’t even feel a pang of guilt for the gross misuse of Kingsman equipment.

*

Eggsy refrained from groaning out loud when he saw yet another family taking all the walking space in the mall. He never understood why families of seven insisted on walking side by side, so slowly even a snail could arrive to destination before them.

At least he had made the right call not to put on a suit today and to simply wear his casual clothes. Not that the suit hindered his movements in any way, but parkour made them creased and wrinkled and he'd rather not have yet another argument with Harry about the care of suits. Not that he really minded the well-worn argument, but with how his day had gone, it would probably blow out of proportion, and Eggsy far more prefered cuddling with Harry without having yelled at each other for hours beforehand.

Giving himself a small boost he grabbed a conveniently place sign hanging overhead and leaped over the small kid closest to the wall, quickly losing himself in the crowd of the mall before one of the parent could nag at him.

He sighed with relief once the shop Roxy had mentioned finally was in sight. Eggsy really hoped he would find something for Harry there. He usually had no problem picking up little trinkets for his lover when he was away on mission, but Christmas was something else. Christmas meant offering a gift not to say “hey, I thought of you” but rather to say “I love you, you mean a lot to me, so let’s use today as a pretext to show you just how much”. Last year had been easier, both of them had gone a bit over the top, but Eggsy felt that this year, his gift should be a bit less conspicuous.

Once the word entered his mind, Eggsy shook his head, not bothering to hide his moue of disgust. When he was starting to even think like this, it meant he was passed due one night out with Jamal and Ryan. They would happily beat the posh out of him.

He started looking as soon as he got inside the shop, easily sliding between bodies thanks to his pickpocket days, but not getting security called out on him thanks to Kingsman training. Instead of looking like a petty criminal looking for quick dough, he was looking as if he belonged here, no matter what clothing he was wearing.

His eyes were quickly drawn by some beautiful black leather gloves and his fingers hovered above them for a moment, imagining how they would feel against his skin when Harry would undoubtedly cupped his chin to kiss him on one of their walks. It wasn’t long for his thought to fall down the gutter into other scenarios where he would get to feel the leather against his skin, but he was saved from embarrassment when he spotted something even better. He patted the gloves regretfully, then made his way to the scarves.

He didn’t lose any time sinking his hands in the fabric, even though he had seen even across the distance that they would probably be softer than silk. The material also quickly warmed under his touch and Eggsy nodded in approval. Even the print on it was perfect, the butterflies subtle enough against the black fabric that only someone standing near Harry would know what it was.

He didn’t even bothered looking at the price, so he was pleasantly surprised when the cashier rang it and he was way under the budget he had fixed for himself. He asked her to hold up for a second and went back to the gloves, making sure they would be Harry’s size.

Bag in hands, Eggsy grinned on his way home, ignoring the awed exclamations and angry yells as he sprinted and jumped passed people, not wanting to delay his return with the crowd.

***

Eggsy had just put the small box nicely tied shut with a flourished bow (courtesy of the cashier as he was absolute shite at wrapping) under the tree when Harry made it home. He was still a bit annoyed at having dealt with the crowds now that the rush of finding the gift had passed, but the fond kiss Harry pressed on his lips when he spotted the innocuous box among Daisy’s pile of presents was more than worth it.

He laughed when Harry told him he stank and gracefully went upstairs to take a shower, not bothering to call his lover out on his obvious distraction technique. He had heard him set down his own bags before making it to the living room, but Eggsy did not try to sneak a peak. He very rarely had pleasant surprises in his life, so he’d rather hoard them all when he had the chance.

He put on a fresh pair of Harry’s pyjamas before going back downstairs, not minding that they were clearly made for someone taller, especially not when Harry was looking at him with that possessive gleam in his eyes from his seat on the sofa.

Spotting a new addition to the pile of gift, he beamed in happiness, sitting directly in Harry’s lap without a care about the man’s own comfort.

Anyway, judging with how he could feel him relax under his weight as he wrapped his arms around his waist, Eggsy doubted Harry had any true protest.


End file.
